tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor's Edge
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Campaign Plot Missions Side Missions *'Black Propaganda' Military radio towers place across the islands are broadcasting Black Propaganda if destroyed rebel support will grow *'Prison Convoy: '''Military buses transporting captured rebels is on the to a prison if the escort vehicles are destroyed the rebels will be freed and rebel support will grow *'Blockade Runner:' The DRP Navy blockade have caused supplies to run low the player must get past a DRP battleship, rally with supply ship and return with supplies. *'Crackhouse:' Rebel spys have acquired intel about the DRP the player is to deliver it to the rebels before DRP patrols find them to increase Rebel support *'Intelligence Package:' Rebel spys have acquired intel about the DRP the player is to deliver it to the rebels before DRP patrols find them to increase Rebel support *'Ransom:' The Black Spider Cartel have kidnapped citizens of the island the player must kill all enemies in the house to free the citizens island confidence will increase *'Chemical Warfare:' the DRP are transporting Military trucks full of nerve gas canisters the player must destroy the escort vehicles and deliver the truck safely to the Rebels to increase Rebel support. *'Arms Trafficking:' The Black Spider Cartel are trucks full of weapons the player must destroy the truck to increase island confidence or deliver them to the Rebels to increase Rebel support and island confidence will increase if destroyed island confidence will be increase only. *'High Valued Targets:' The Rebels require the player to assassinate officers in the PDRP Military. *'Black Thumb:' The Black Spider Cartel have been using remote locations to grow drugs. The Rebels wants you to sabotage these farms. *'Piracy:' The Rebels want your help in raid DRP supply vessels. Characters CIA Special Activities Division '''Bruce Higgins:' Agency contact on the island who will provide you with intel Wallace Berhk: main playable character David Brennin Collin Joh Gregg Lenn People's Resistance Movement Sargo: the leader of the Rebel trying to unite the people of Puayai to overthrow their oppressive government at all costs Hector Daez: Manuel Daez: Cassandra Black Spider Cartel Democratic Republic Armed Forces of Puayai General Gustavo Ramirez Admiral Alfonso Luis Colonel Carlos Rios Major Marco Fabian Alert Level *Covert *Aware *Heat *Compromised Safehouses & Strongholds Safehouses *'Saint Mara's Church:' Is the first safehouse you unlock and a rebel headquarter Strongholds * Collectibles Geography of Puayai *'Cuperta:' *'Idise' *'San Barreria' *'Izia Gran Medez' *'Milaai' CO-OP *'Campaign:' *'Mayhem:' Cause as much destruction as possible to keep the timer going while fighting off enemy AI. *'Base Defense:' Defend the base against waves of enemies, and continues until the squad has completely run out of lives. * Multiplayer Factions Weapons & Equipment Assault Rifles M16A4 HK416 AEK-971 KH2002 AN-94 F2000 G36C SCAR-H L85A2 ACR M4A1 Steyr AUG A3 MTAR-21 AS Val Colt CM901 XM8 Carbine IMI Galil CZ 805 Bren A2 FAMAS F1 SIG SG 553 AK-47 AKU-94 SA Vz.58 Tactical OTs-14 Groza MK 14 Mod 0 EBR G3A3 Ruger Mini-14 9A-91 SR-3M Vikhr Submachine Guns Light Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Handguns Machine Pistols Launchers Miscellaneous Attachments Camouflage Patterns Equipment Vehicles Armored Fighting Vehicles Naval Craft Jet Ski RHIB SOC-R Inflatable Boat Aircraft Fixed Wing RQ-1 Predator A-10 Thunderbolt F-15E Strike Eagle F-22 Raptor F-35 Lightning II SU-25 Frogfoot MIG-29 Fulcrum AN-225 AN-124 C-130 AN-26 C-12 Huron G500 Rotary Wing AH-6J Little Bird AH-64D Apache KA-50 Black Shark MI-26 MBB Bo 105 MI-24 Super Hind MI-28N Havoc V-22 OH-58D Kiowa Warrior SA 342 Gazelle MH-60K NightHawk UH-1Y Venom WZ-9 Lynx AH MK7 TH-67 Creek Civilian Cars SUV Gametypes *'Team Deathmatch:' Two teams are pitted against each other in a battle to win. *'Deathmatch:' Every player is in a fight for survival to prove who is the top player. *'Splinter Faction:' Eight teams of two fight to be the best team. *'Weapons Hunt:' Players are pitted against each other but start off fighting with a handgun with one magazine and must collect weapons on the map to gain an advantage on the other players. *'Kill Counter:' Players are to keep their kill record up against a timer. Every time the timer reaches zero the player with the lowest kills gets eliminated until the player with the most kills is left. *'Vehicular Deathmatch:' Every player is pitted against each other using vehicles of their choice.